


Just As Beautiful As I Find You, Jonathan

by Rustick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, Theyre gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustick/pseuds/Rustick
Summary: Jace and Simon love kissing. They really enjoy kissing. Quick little drabble.





	

Jace kissed Simon softly on the lips. He reached down, rubbing Simon’s side softly. The two leaned lower to the bed, continuing the kiss. They looked into each other’s eyes. Simon’s a deep brown, warm like hot chocolate but dark like a forest. Jace’s a light blue, as bright as the sky, with a brown matching Simon’s. 

Jace reached for Simon’s flannel. He took it off slowly, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. Simon’s band shirt hugging him tightly, he leaned into another kiss. Jace moaned into the kiss, wanting more. Simon took the initiative, and raised a hand up Jace’s shirt and onto his side. He knew by now that Jace was sensitive by his left ribs. Jace moaned into the kiss again, Simon responding by grinding into Jace’s hips. 

Jace leaned away for a second. 

“You know how beautiful you are, don’t you Simon?”

Simon blushed. His skin tingled, soon responding. “Just as beautiful as I find you, Jonathan.”

Jace blushed upon hearing his full name. He smiled, then leaned back into the kiss. Simon could never hold it in well, and began moaning when Jace began grinding back, kissing his neck.

“God I love you, Jace.”

Simon was going to have fun tonight.


End file.
